


Every day, my time with you isn't enough

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Soccer AU, background dahyun/chaeyoung, background momo/mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Sana and Nayeon are in their school's soccer team, and they are friends... right?





	Every day, my time with you isn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing so I really hope you will like it! Title is from Twice's "melting"  
> [EDIT: a huge thank you to my (super smart) friend who helped me fix the grammar, hopefully it will be more enjoyable now :D]

"Hey, Minatozaki." Sana looked up and saw Nayeon walking towards her table. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not" she smiled at her friend as Nayeon sat down in front of her.

"Here, I uh," Nayeon hesitated, her hand fiddling with the object hidden behind her back. "I got you this," she said finally, handing Sana a grape jelly as she accepted it excitedly with a bright smile that matched her friend's.

"Thank you so much unnie!" Sana beamed, "I thought they had run out, or at least that's what the cafeteria lady told me."

"They did, but I got the last one. Besides, I know you like it more than I do, anyway" That was a lie; grape jelly was Nayeon's favorite, but she liked seeing Sana happy more. Before she could say anything else, the rest of their friends approached them.

"You guys won't believe who my lab partner is!" Jeongyeon exclaimed. "I must have done something extremely good in my past life to be paired with Park Sooyoung! As in, the Park Sooyoung!" Nayeon turned her attention to her friend, loving every second of her gay panic "And when I thought my day couldn't get any better…"

"Don't." Tzuyu interrupted with a grumpy look on her face. Ignoring her friend's death glare, Jeongyeon continued.

"Tzuyu got paired with Nanc-" she couldn't finish her sentence because the younger girl kicked her shin, causing everyone else on the table to laugh.

"It's not funny unnie."

"Don't worry Tzu, I'm sure she's not terrible." Said Momo trying to comfort her.

"Yeah well, it's easy for you to say! You got paired up with Park Chaeyoung! Life is so unfair…"

As Tzuyu continued to sulk, Dahyun started talking about the latest soccer news and everyone's attention shifted to her. Nayeon looked up and found Sana staring at her with a strange glint in her eyes.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked quietly.

Sana just shook her head with a soft smile, her eyes still shining a bit. She got up saying she had to rush to her locker before the bell rang, and when her friends only waved at her, too engrossed in their soccer argument to say a proper goodbye, Sana leaned down quickly and pecked Nayeon on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot for the jelly unnie; it was sweet, but I think you might be sweeter."

After that, she left giggling, and the look on Nayeon's face was indescribable. Had she just- No, she surely hadn't… it must have been Sana's naturally flirty (and way too cheesy) personality…. yeah, definitely just that.

"Nayeon are you feeling ok? You're super red." Dahyun asked from across the table, and she could only nod, feeling her whole face on fire.

"Yeah yeah don't worry, the food is just a bit spicy is all." Nayeon knew that was the lamest excuse ever, she was eating a cheese and ham sandwich for god's sake! Despite that, everyone seemed to buy it and started their discussion again, except for Momo who looked at her suspiciously. And oh did Nayeon hate the knowing smirk on her face.

 

...

 

As captain of the soccer team, Nayeon knew good teamwork was essential in order to play well, which is why she organized a team movie night twice a month. This time, they were getting together at her house, and Momo and Seulgi were arguing about what movie to watch. Tzuyu ended up deciding since no one could deny her anything when she used her puppy eyes.

So that's how everyone ended up splayed around Nayeon's living room watching "the princess diaries". Nayeon was in one of the small couches with Sana sitting by her side (it honestly didn't fit two people, but the younger girl had argued that she was cold and wanted to share Nayeon's blanket; and really, who was she to say no). Sana kept moving around, trying to find a comfortable position; and she finally found it, with her face in the crook of her friend's neck, both arms around her waist and both of her legs on top of her lap, and Nayeon would be lying if she said she didn't find it even a tiny bit distracting. When she felt Sana's hot breath against her skin, her heart skipped a beat. "This is what I get for laughing at Jeongyeon, isn't it?" She asked herself as she tried really hard to keep the blush on her cheeks from spreading any further.

She stopped breathing, however, when Sana whispered in her ear. "Do you not like the movie unnie? You're not paying much attention." She shivered and hoped the younger girl didn't notice. Feigning calm she replied, "Of course I do, who doesn't like this movie…"

Sana stayed close to her ear for a few seconds until she decided to not kill her teammate (not yet at least) and laid her head on her shoulder instead.  Nayeon closed her eyes and let out a huff. Sana just smirked and decided to leave her alone for the rest of the movie.

 

...

 

Nayeon tied her shoes as she looked at her teammates on the field; or rather, looked at one in particular. Lately, she couldn't get the Japanese girl out of her mind and it was starting to annoy her. You see, there was hardly anyone more stubborn than Nayeon, and she refused to admit she had any kind of feelings towards the younger girl. She just didn't.

"Hey, unnie-"

"I don't like her like that."

"Huh?" Dahyun looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, I mean, uh..." Nayeon cleared her throat and did her best to act like nothing happened, "What did you need?"

"Right uh… coach says to start with the drills." The older girl just nodded and gathered the team.

 Practice started, and Nayeon kept scolding Sana for the stupidest things; whether it was her posture, how she had her shoes untied, or even the way she drank the water ("what have I told you Sana! You have to squeeze the bottle, not suck it!"). Hours later when they were done, Sana kept trying to talk with the older girl; and Nayeon, being her petty self, did her best to act like she didn't notice her. It was only when she got out of the shower in the locker room that Sana confronted her.

"Unnie, can we talk?" Nayeon wasn't sure why she started blushing, maybe it was the fact that she was only wearing a towel, and Sana looked really pretty in that lighting- no, it was the towel.

"Uh," Nayeon hesitated for a moment, but she couldn't keep ignoring her friend. "Sure, but please make it quick."

"I just want to know if I've done something wrong… it feels like you're mad at me and I need to know why." Sana said, and as much as the Korean girl wanted to deny it, she melted a little bit at the younger's puppy eyes. "I'm just… sorry ok? For whatever I did." She was pouting now and yeah, Nayeon she was melting.

"You haven't done anything wrong Sana, don't worry" She tried to come up with an excuse to her weird behavior and said the first thing that came to her mind. "I guess I'm just nervous about our upcoming game, you know, against Park Jihyo's team…" She hoped it was believable enough.

"Oh, Nayeon unnie," Sana giggled, "Don't be silly! I know they are good but we are even better, I promise. Dahyun and I have been practicing our shots and I can assure you we've improved a lot." She said with her usual bubbly tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right-" Before she could say anything else they heard the coach telling them to hurry, and Nayeon was suddenly aware of how naked she was under her towel. She couldn't help the blush that spread through her neck and face, a blush that definitely didn't go unnoticed by Sana, who was kind enough to not mention it.

"Alright unnie, I'll leave you to change," There was something awfully sweet in her eyes, and Nayeon hated the way it made her tummy feel weird. "I'll see you tomorrow." As Sana left, the older girl let out a loud sigh. She was in trouble.

 

...

 

Nayeon took pride in her captain position. She worked hard for it, and if anyone deserved that armband, it was her. She always said fair-play was a vital part of the game, so… why was she thinking about tackling that girl from the rival team and kicking the ball straight to her pretty face? She had no idea who she was since it was her first time seeing her in any tournament.

 "Hey, Momo? Come here please." Nayeon asked.

"What's up unnie?" Replied the goalie.

"Who's that girl Sana's talking with?"

"Oh, that's Myoui Mina, Jihyo's team new forward. She's a transfer student from Japan; I heard she's quite good, too." Momo said, gaze lingering on Mina for a while.

Nayeon couldn't keep her eyes off the pair. They were by the side of the pitch talking animatedly like they'd known each other for years. Mina kept grabbing at Sana's arm, and maybe, just maybe, there was smoke coming out of Nayeon's ears.

"Everything ok unnie?" Right, Nayeon forgot Momo was still standing next to her.

"Never been better!" the older girl said with the fakest smile the goalie had seen in her life.

"I bet," said Momo with a knowing grin.

"I just- I don't think she should be talking like that with our rival, especially minutes before the game."

"Right… well, don't sweat it too much, I don't think it's something you should worry about," Momo said as she left to go warm up. Nayeon decided to focus on the game, so she followed the younger girl and told herself she'd worry about her teammate later.

 

...

 

The game ended on a tie, with Jeongyeon scoring the first goal and Dahyun saving them from defeat with the last one since Mina had scored twice on them in a matter of minutes. Nayeon didn't understand how it was possible, seeing as Momo was at the top of her game lately; perhaps it had to do with the fact that every time Mina came near the goal, Nayeon got distracted thinking about her and Sana and failed to do her job as a defender properly. She shook hands with the rival team, and maybe she squeezed Mina's hard a bit harder than she did the rest.

When the team gathered in the changing room, Nayeon made her usual speech about how she was proud of everyone for working so hard, and how they would be even better for their next match. But as she dismissed them to go shower, she kept thinking she could have done a better job. Mina was better than she expected, not even Tzuyu who was their fastest player could keep up with her.

She ended up going to eat dinner with some of her teammates, but only because Dahyun insisted. She'd much rather sleep for the next fifteen hours, but she couldn't deny some fries and a hamburger sounded amazing. When they arrived at the bar they sat at their usual booth and not long after they ordered, a few of the rival players came in and sat not too far from them. Nayeon didn't mind them, really. That is until she heard a familiar laugh coming from the table. She swore she turned bright red as she saw Sana sitting next to Mina and her friends. It was stupid; she had absolutely no reason to be annoyed, she had friends from other teams as well so she couldn't accuse Sana of fraternizing with the enemy, as much as she'd like to.

"Nayeon unnie, are you ok?" Dahyun sat beside her with a half amused half worried look on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be." She spat out. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, so she laid her hand the younger's arm as she said "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. I gotta go to the bathroom really quick," She stood up but stopped to glare at Momo, "And if the food arrives you better not touch my fries, because you'll be dead meat, Hirai."

"Aye, aye captain" the Japanese girl mocked her friend, which earned her a punch on the arm.

Nayeon washed her face with cold water hoping it would help her cool off. Why was she so annoyed anyway? She felt dumb. Sana didn't owe her anything at all; she was free to have dinner with whoever she liked. Nayeon repeated this to herself a couple of times, and just when she thought she was calm enough to leave, Mina and Sana entered the bathroom speaking in Japanese but stopped abruptly as they saw her in front of the sinks.

"Oh, hey Yeonnie," The nickname made Nayeon's heart flutter, but she would die before she ever admits it, "This is Myoui Mina, although I'm sure you already know her; Minari, this is Im Nayeon, my captain, and friend." If Nayeon's smile faltered a little at the other girl's nickname, she tried to hide it as best as she could.

"Of course I do. Great game today Myoui, you put up a good fight."

"You too Im, now I get why Jihyo insisted so much on training extra hard. Your team is very talented." The compliment was genuine and it made Nayeon happy because yes, her team was the best and she was very proud.

"Well thank you. I gotta go before Momo eats all my food though, it was nice meeting you Mina." she looked briefly at Sana wondering if she should say something, but settled for a nod as she left the bathroom hurriedly.

She sat back on the booth just as her food arrived. All her friends were talking animatedly except for Dahyun, who kept looking at the other team's table with a dumbfounded expression; and Nayeon could have sworn her friend was blushing. She followed her gaze and found one of the girls from the rival team at the end of it. The older girl snapped her fingers in front of her friend and laughed when she jumped in surprise.

"If you stare any harder she might start to burn, Dahyun-ah." Nayeon giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said hurriedly and couldn't hide the blush that covered her whole face "I was just spaced out."

"If you say so... she's cute though, short hair looks good on her." Dahyun gave her a glare and Nayeon just pushed her slightly, causing her to almost spill her drink. When Sana and Mina came out of the bathroom, Sana tried to meet her eyes but Nayeon ignored her and kept talking with Jeongyeon.

 

...

 

A week after the game, Nayeon had started to forget about the whole Mina issue. She was drawing hearts on her calculus homework, waiting for the bell to ring so she could go home and get some sleep. She had trouble sleeping lately since a certain brunette would not leave her mind; but she was stubborn, and she wouldn't admit to anyone (see, not even herself) that she might, possibly, maybe, perhaps, have a tiny, teeny crush on her friend. Nope. The bell snapped her out of her thoughts and she quickly grabbed her stuff to leave, ignoring the giant S she absentmindedly drew between all the hearts.

As she was walking home with Dahyun, who was telling her about the girl from the diner ("So you did like her!" "Shut up unnie, I'm telling you my story! As I was saying, you should see her drawings, Chaeyoung is so talented. Oh, and the poetry she writes! Shakespeare would be jealous") She heard a familiar voice from across the street.

"Bye Momoring, bye Minari, have fun! Take care! Love you!" Sana shouted as her friends walked away. Before Nayeon could even think about avoiding Sana, the younger girl spotted them and started walking their way. "You guys won't believe the news I have for you!" Sana was practically jumping with excitement, and Nayeon, being the whipped person she is, could only look at her friend lovingly and nod, prompting her to go on "I got Momo a date with Mina!"

"Aw, I'm so happy for Momo unnie! Well done!" Dahyun said as Nayeon's jaw dropped. She spaced out for a bit, and after mentally slapping herself a couple of times for being such an idiot, she replied with a grin, "That's fantastic! Mina! With Momo! Mina and Momo!" She was pretty sure something in her brain broke as she started to chuckle, "You set Momo up with Mina!"

"Yes! Isn't it amazing? She saw Momo at the game and she thought she was really cute, and Momo couldn't keep her eyes off Mina either! Honestly, it was the easiest thing I've ever done; if you had seen how fast Momo agreed to go out with her…" Nayeon could only nod slowly as she processed everything.

"Oh, maybe you could help me out too!" Dahyun started "You see, I've met this girl-"

"I thought you were already dating" Nayeon interrupted.

"We only met once; anyway, could you give me some advice?" Sana was thrilled to hear her younger friend talk about her crush ("Our baby, all grown up!" "Ah stop that unnie") and promised she would give her all the help she needed.

"Love is in the air!" Dahyun exclaimed with her arms on the air and a huge grin.

"Ok, you're already being an idiot, so that's my cue to leave" Nayeon wasn't in the mood to listen to her friend babbling about how great love is, so she waved at them and started walking away. She hadn't walked half a block when she heard Sana calling her name.

"Hey, let me walk you home?" Sana flashed her a grin as she walked beside her and Nayeon couldn't have said no even if she wanted to "Dahyun ditched me because she got a call from Chaeyoung to meet up".

"Yeah well, the kid's pretty excited. Although we should meet this Chaeyoung you know, to make sure she's good and all that."

"Awww, you're so cute when you're worried" Sana pinched her cheek and Nayeon did her best to suppress the gay panic she was feeling. "She's nice, don't worry about her."

"Oh right, I forgot you know her…"

They walked in silence for a while until Nayeon couldn't bite her tongue anymore. "So, Mina and Momo huh? I thought you liked Mina."

Sana let out a loud laugh as she shook her head. "Oh god, I would never! Our parents have known each other since forever so we grew up together in Japan; she's practically my little sister. I was so excited when she asked me about Momo, they're my best friends and they make the perfect pair." Nayeon was really considering slapping herself. Repeatedly. How could she be so dumb? "And what about you unnie?" Sana asked tentatively.

"Huh? What about me?"

"Is there anyone you like?"

Nayeon was thrown off guard; she started coughing and couldn't come up with any words "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious is all…" Sana was looking at her with honey dripping from her eyes ("ugh, Dahyun is supposed to be the sappy one") and Nayeon couldn't look away from her. "I do like someone" The older girl's heart stopped for a second and she held her breath.

"Who is it?" Nayeon wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't what came out of Sana's mouth.

"Bae Joohyun."

"EXCUSE ME? DID YOU JUST SAY-"

"I WAS JOKING! IM KIDDING! PLEASE UNNIE BREATH," Nayeon had started hyperventilating and she felt like her whole body was on fire.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MINATOZAKI?! THAT'S SO FUCKED UP." Sana couldn't stop laughing and Nayeon wanted to kick her all the way down the street "Why would you say that?!"

"I don't know! I'm really sorry!" Tears started welling up on the corners of Nayeon's eyes, out of anger more than anything, and Sana hugged her despite her friend's attempts to push her away. Eventually, she calmed down and let out a huff "I'm really sorry unnie, I won't do that again."

"You're an idiot," Nayeon mumbled against Sana's shoulders, but she had her arms around her waist tightly anyway. After a moment, with Sana still rubbing circles in Nayeon's back, she started speaking very softly.

"I really like you Nayeon… I'm sorry I did that, I think I panicked… I didn't know what you would say, I still don't…"

"So you thought to give me a heart attack was a better idea?"

Sana giggled and continued, "ah, I don't know Yeonnie. You're hard to read sometimes, so I thought I might as well just confess and hope for the best."

Nayeon didn't reply; instead, she turned her face and kissed Sana. The Japanese girl was surprised, but she kissed her back nonetheless. When they pulled apart they both looked at each other with shining eyes and smiles slowly spread across their faces as they started giggling.

(Nayeon thought Sana's kisses had to be the sweetest thing in the world. Not even her favorite candy could compare and- dammit, she was starting to sound like Dahyun)

"I'll take that as a positive answer," Sana felt like she was floating on a cloud, as she held Nayeon and looked at her like she put the stars in the sky.

"Hmm, take me on a date and we'll see about that." Nayeon joked as she kissed Sana again.

"Deal," Sana said between kisses.

"Actually," Nayeon pulled apart, faking a serious expression, "Maybe I should think about it. Why don't you go hang out with Joohyun while I make up my mind?"

"Oh come on!" Nayeon started walking down the street, laughing, with Sana trailing down behind her, "It was just a joke!" She grabbed her hand and Nayeon tried to play hard to get. Sana kissed her soundly and pouted. "Forgive me?"

 "Hmm kiss me again?" Sana did as she was told and Nayeon smiled against her lips. "Alright, you're forgiven, but you still owe me that date."

"As many as you want babe. Do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Right now?" Sana nodded, and Nayeon agreed.

"Oh and Sana?"

"Hmm?"

"I may like you, but if you ever pull a joke like that again, you'll be benched for the rest of the season. Got it?"

"Say no more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it make sure to let me know in the comments, as they are very much appreciated (and a special thank you to my lovely beta juli)


End file.
